If at first you don't succeed
by salisa uchiha
Summary: Sakura is very content with her life and her job as Itachi's secretary but what would happen when his younger brother stalks into her little office and turn her world into an entirely different one. Will her perfect little life still be the same or will Sasuke's truths affect her world as much as his or will he set her and himself free.
1. Chapter 1

_**If at first you don't succeed**_

Charpter 1: The meeting

 **Ok so here's another story, I still have to update** _ **Absence makes the heart grow fonder**_ **but I really liked this idea so I decided to give it a go. I'm sorry if Sasuke seems a little OOC but this is an AU fanfic so please just enjoy….oh and REVIEW!**

Summary: Sakura is very content with her life and her job as Itachi's secretary but what would happen when his younger brother stalks into her little office and turn her world into an entirely different one. Will her perfect little life still be the same or will Sasuke's truths affect her world as much as his or will he set her and himself free.

Haruno Sakura is Uchiha Itachi's main woman, the one who knows just how to handle him…she was his very own personal secretary. She even had her own office in which she organized his everyday schedule including dates with his girlfriend Haruka, a woman which Sakura completely adored. Sakura love Itachi like a brother, they has established a very close personal relationship since she started working at 'UCHIHA CO. '. They were a good team and Sakura like it that way, her life seemed to be perfect right now (perfect friends, income, status, etc.), little did she know that would all change today.

Sakura had just send Itachi in one of his meetings and decided to go to her office to organize dinner with his family this afternoon. Every couple of months (like 2 months) the Uchiha family has a dinner to keep updated with their family members lives. Sakura had been with Itachi twice, the first time was when Haruka was out with her family on some family vacation that Itachi was not allowed to accompany her on and the second was when her sister was having her baby, Haruka's sister and Itachi fought to much so he decided to stay home, the family dinner is a big time for them. Well for most of these dinners that Sakura had been to it was only Itachi's mom and dad which she found strange because Itachi always told her stories about his younger brother, Sasuke. She had tried to speak to Itachi about it on numerous occasions but he dismissed it before she could even ask. Sakura quickly exited her thoughts as she began her work that was until someone rudely barged into her office. Sakura had been busy planning Itachi's schedule when she heard stomping in her office, no one dared stomp in her office and as Sakura turned to give whoever the intruder was a piece of her mind she met onyx orbs, they were staring at her. She shook her head and looked back at the brave soul, charcoal eyes, beautiful black hair like Itachi's however his face was unmarked whereas Itachi had those lines….they were similar in many ways though and Sakura just had the feeling that they were connected.

…...

Sasuke was so pissed; even after all they had done they still managed to surprise him. First his parents insult him and make it clear that they do not love him and that they only care for Itachi. Telling him wasn't enough they threw him out at age eighteen and told him he was old enough to make his own income and they then made Itachi CEO of UCHIHA CO. this Sasuke didn't mind, he actually got over it but yet they interfered in his life, trying to make him marry Karin, the red head slut and yet he got over that...but now sending his mother to break down at his company was unacceptable.

Sasuke had always had a weak spot for his mother even though his family was cruel he didn't blame his mother, for the eighteen years he did live with them she had loved him and he knew she still did, his father however had a heart of stone, one no soul could fix. And even after all Sasuke had been through he still craved for them, even after they kicked him out and he made his own successful company he missed them, they were his family after all.

This is why he had travelled to Konoha once again…to confront his anki however Sasuke seemed to have barged into the wrong office because instead of finding his manipulative brother he found a pink-haired goddess. She was beautiful, shorter than him, small, curvy and a lil feisty. Even her voice was sweet, wait she was talking…wait she was talking to him!

…

Sakura saw that the man infront of her looked like he was in another world, he was staring at god knows what for about five minutes now. "Excuse me sir" Sakura said politely, the man was now looking at her but yet no word came from his lips. "Um..sir…are you ok?" Sakura once again inquired, this time though she did get a response, "I'm sorry I barged into your office miss I was looking for Ita"

Sasuke saw emerald eyes narrowed at him like he said something that offended her, however it disappeared quickly and a smile formed on her cherry lips, gosh she was breathtaking and then she spoke, "Sorry, Ita is in a meeting, do you want me to give him a message for you or will you wait?" "I'll wait misss?" Sasuke replied anxiously awaiting the sexy woman to answer him. God, why was this woman affecting him so much, normally women were not his style, some were extremely beautiful but his family fucked him up for adulthood and so he never thought to even give a woman a chance he just ignored them but today something was different. From the moment he barged into her office he noticed her everything about her, it was like a list in his brain:

Her hair colour-pink

Her skin colour-ivory, hmm milky cream

Her smell- intoxicating, erotic, sexual and yet innocent

How long her hair was-perfect length right on her ass

What she was wearing-a pencil skirt which more hugs her and a mesh crop top

And in that moment Sasuke realized he wasn't just admiring this woman, he was attracted to her. This woman was different and he loved it but yet still the most important of all the questions he had in his mind didn't have an answer, what was her name?

…

Sakura was shocked at the man's boldness but she answered him, "Sorry sir, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am the personal secretary of Itachi Uchiha, but sir who are you?" Sakura knew she wasn't supposed to be so bold towards a potential client or investor but she couldn't help it, this man held too much mystery in his hands and like the curious cat she took the bait.

Sasuke smirked as he got what he wanted, _hmm so her name is Sa-kurr-rwah, hmm I like it, it suits her, I wonder how close she is with my brother , did he poison her mind yet with his lies,_ Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot Sakura had asked his name. He quickly looked at her and decided to give her the same satisfaction he experienced just a while ago, "Well Sa-kurr-rwah my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura shivered as the handsome man said her name, it made her feel unesasy especially between her legs, he had only known her for less than an hour and he was making her uncomfortable in a sexual way. Sakura was soo busy feeling uncomfortable that if took her a while to realize that he had given his name. She then replayed his sentence in her mind and her eyes became wider and wider as the hundredth of the second went by. "…yu…yu….yuo…you're…SSaassss….ssukee…Uuucchhii…..uucchhiii…hhaaa…" Sakura stumbled; it was him, the man that was a mystery to her since that one dinner and now he was here in all his marvelous glory teasing her, she was shocked she didn't know what else to say she knew there was a connection there but she never thought he would be her boss's brother.

Sasuke amused face changed to a serious one almost immediately, _so he has told her something about me then…..Sakura probably thinks I'm a ruthless and despicable human being….I'm sure Itachi poisoned her mind…but why…what is she to him?_ Sasuke was thinking but he didn't forget to answer Sakura, "yes…I am," he told her, "What bad things have my brother said about me?" "Absolutely nothing," Sakura replied, "I think he saves the interfamily gossip for his girlfriend," she giggled, she didn't want it to seem like Sasuke was a bad person, she knew nothing about him and she stuck with that, she wouldn't be one to judge.

Sasuke was both relieved and shock at what Sakura had just revealed. He was relieved to know that Itachi didn't have a personal or sexual relationship with the blossom. He was shocked because Itachi didn't go about bashing him; he guess thinking the worst of his brother will lead to shock. Sasuke had to say he was quite enjoying Sakura's company and this conversation, however before he was able to ask her another question the door to her office swung open revealing the one person Sasuke dreaded to meet…the one person he didn't want to see…his very own big brother…Itachi Uchiha

 **Ok so that's chapter one for you'll, I'm not really sure if to call it a cliffy, I guess it could pass as one…. Anyways enjoy the story and R &R… and for those who don't know what that means.. it means read and REVIEW…. Please please please Review… another chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**If at first you don't succeed**_

Chapter 2: _Morethan just fate_

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so SORRY for updating so late….I was suppose to update sooner like much sooner but I was busy and then I was on vacation…sorry…anyways R &R **

Recap: _Sasuke had to say he was quite enjoying Sakura's company and this conversation, however before he was able to ask her another question the door to her office swung open revealing the one person Sasuke dreaded to meet…the one person he didn't want to see…his very own big brother…Itachi Uchiha_

… _..._

Itachi had just finishing wrapping up his meeting with Kakashi from Hatake division of UCHIHA CO. Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, had always been fond of the Hatakes and so when he become CEO he established a partnership with them, at that point in time Kakashi's father was in charge of the business. The two meet regularly for meetings and Kakashi and Itachi developed a close friend which they now hold along with a business relationship.

Itachi held this to discuss some problems that had been occurring, it was brief and he was looking forward for a snack and something more lively to do. He was making his way down the hall when one of the women from the downstairs department bumped into him. Afraid of the mighty Uchiha wrath she became relating the situation to her boss. Apparently a tall stranger with black hair that looked similar to Itachi barged in pass security and demanded to see him. Itachi didn't have to think twice on who it was…he already know….Sasuke.

After hearing this news Itachi assumed that Sasuke was in his office waiting for him and so he decided to stop by Sakura's first to tell her to cancel his appointment, however as he began to approach Sakura's office her heard more than one voice. Now it wasn't weird for this to occur, all of his employees engage in conversation however Sakura was busy 99% of the time so she didn't get to involve in conversation that often. Itachi then thought it could be a client of his; people came everyday with offers and suggestions, all just wanting to be a part of the success of the Uchiha Company.

Itachi decided to kill his suspense and just open the door, the scene he saw however shocked him to the core. Two flushed, wide eyed figures frozen in place, so still they could be statues. One held and amused and annoyed like smirk while the other's mouth was open to the point someone would think she was catching flies.

…

Sakura was now starting to get accustom to Sasuke, yes he made her uncomfortable but as she began to embrace it…it made her feel hot and sexy. For Sakura, Sasuke also held many secrets that Itachi deprived her the answers too. She was just about to start on her interrogation with Sasuke when…ahhh…the door opened revealing no other than Ita.

Sakura was now beyond pissed…couldn't Itachi knock like normal people. Yes he was her boss but still…urgh….now she will never know. 'ITA!' she screamed quite violently.. 'What is the meaning of you barging in here?'

Before Sakura could finish her rant Sasuke had already start to exit her office. Sakura, shocked at his rudeness became even angrier however the Uchiha brothers were clearly not taking her on. They were already on their way to Itachi's office clearly how matters to discuss.

….

It had been about 5 hours since the incident had occurred in Sakura's office and she hadn't been able to calm down since. Itachi had sent a request to ask her to cancel his entire agenda for the day he also ordered lunch without Sakura knowing and Sasuke was still inside there with him. It was now going to four and work would end with Sakura knowing anything. Waiting the entire weekend was too much…she would wonder about it until it was all she'd see and she couldn't stay back in work because Ino was taking her out for dinner tonight along with some other friends.

A sulking Sakura quickly packed up her stuff and began to make her way home however she failed to notice the pair of eyes staring at her.

…

Sakura made her way into her apartment when she caught a whiff of Ino's perfume, 'Ino how many times do I have to tell you…don't wear so much of that blasted perfume!', however her best friends attention was grasp but an object of some sought that was on Sakura's table. 'Ino what is that you're ogling at?' Sakura asked suspiciously…'Well Sakura my darling I can ask you the same thing' the way Ino's voice sound gave Sakura the chills and so she too came to inspect the object. On Sakura's table stood the most beautiful vase bouquet, it consist of white roses, lilies and carnations, the only coloured flower in the whole arrangement was some soft pink sakuras. Whoever send these knew her name, Sakura was deep in thought when Ino handed her two small cards, each with a fair share of writing. Sakura believe they came with the card, knowing Ino's weakness to pry into her stuff she probably read it and didn't understand. Sakura open the first card and read it…it stated;

 _I'm sorry to embrace you with clichés such as a bouquet I know you are far to extraordinary for that. However I needed to find a way to talk to you. I know I shouldn't bring you into my world but I cannot resist. You fascinate me Sakura…_

 _-S.U_

So little words and yet so much meaning..Sakura started to get goose bumps. The second card didn't hold as much flattery as the first; actually it didn't hold any it was simply information regarding Sasuke's number and email. Sakura couldn't believe it, Sasuke wanted to meet with her again. she would get her hopes up however..it could be to find out about Itachi, however the card said differently and as Sakura rushed to her bedroom to get dressed and try her best to ignore Ino who was currently banging down her door to find out all the details; Sakura couldn't help than think maybe this was more than just fate

…

 **I know…I know it's not much but don't worry chapter 3 is gonna be amazing…so please just read and review. You can also follow the story….that is also much appreciated so please….see you soon guys**


	3. Chapter 3

_**If at first you don't succeed**_

Chapter 3: Surprises! Stalking! Secrets!

 **Ok so I initially intended to update earlier but I decided to enjoy some of my vaca since school starts this week but I had to update for you guys. This chapter is longer than the last one with some major details to make you wonder as promised ;p so enjoy**

…

Sakura and Ino had just arrived at the restaurant/bar where all their friends were suppose to be and Sakura was looking forward to some drinks. You see, ever since Sakura had her moment with Sasuke's surprising "attention/gifts" she couldn't get Ino of her back. Ino kept questioning her on who send the bouquet and who she met recently and the rant continued. Now Sakura and Ino were best friends, sisters you could say, but sometimes they got on each other's nerves….to Sakura this was one of those times. Ino had continued her nosy and childish behavior for the whole car ride and Sakura was beyond pissed. She would have told Ino something but she knew Ino was sensitive and that if she said something it may hurt Ino feelings so she decided to wait till they reached their destination and get drunk.

….

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai were all seated at the bar doing shots.

'Naruto why did you bring these guys to our get together?' asked Kiba. 'It's a long story man' Naruto replied and he slurped down a shot. Before the guys conversation could continue a figure that looked like a very angry Sakura made her way to them and drank every single available shot…a worried Ino quickly followed. 'Are you ok Sak?' Ino asked concerned, 'I'M FINE' Sakura replied turning to order 3 more rounds of shot. 'Wow that a lot of….' Before Naruto could finish this sentence he was silence by Sakura's glare so he decided to change the topic, 'Guys some of my friends are going to be joining us…2 are here and 2 are suppose to be here soon' as if on cue Gaara and Suigetsu take their places next to Naruto, both completely oblivious to Naruto's announcement. Both men were looking at Naruto who had just stop talking. 'Yo Naruto…what's going on?' Suigetsu asked. 'Argghhh stupid! I was introducing you and Gaara to Sakura and Ino and you completely f**ked it up!'

…

Sakura watched as Naruto was losing it….she had seen him lose it already and knew this was nothing serious so she just gave a small chuckle while watch him…however her observant eyes noticed that the one named Suigetsu looked a little shocked when Naruto mentioned her name. Sakura knew she had never met him before neither had Naruto ever mention him. Naruto was a very close friend to Sakura like a brother if she had to describe so she wondered what Naruto could possibly tell Suigetsu to have him give that expression. As the other conversed and got acquainted with Naruto's friends Sakura excused herself to the ladies room to think.

….

Lee was praying for his life! This speed they were going was not even possible; it felt like 5000km/h. Ever since Naruto called the man and told him whatever information Lee wasn't allowed to know he was acting this way. Lee wasn't sure why. All Lee knew was that they were going to a party or was it a gather…it was kinda the same thing right? Anyways…it was some of Friends from this side of town. Lee thought it was strange for Naruto…it was like he lived a double life. His parents died in a suicidal bomb explosion when he was sixteen however he made it though. He left this side of town and started to a new life however his old friends still mattered and so every year they met for a reunion party. Lee was glad he was in such great thought it took his mind of the speed and now as he readied himself to look again the man was parking the vehicle.

….

Sakura was done in the ladies room and was making her way back to her seat when he entered….her air was filled by musky cologne as she became intoxicated…she knew it was him. She began her search for him but was shocked to find someone else with Lee. It was Sasuke, and it looked like he was talking to Hinata, Sakura's eyes widened as her body filled with jealous. A million questions were racing through the pinkette's mind, all involving the young Uchiha and the shy girl. She watched as they seem to be deep in conversation however her vision of them became blocked and an overly excited Lee was now standing in front of her. 'Hello Lee' Sakura addressed politely, 'Hello Sakura-chan, the advice you gave me last time was awesome I did go out with the pretty girl but she said I was too much to handle so now I have a new girl in my sightsss!' Sakura knew Lee was talking but most of his words didn't reach her ears she was still jealous. Lee decided to continue…'Yes Sakura-chan if this fails I will have to come after you!' Well that surely got her attention, 'Eeeerrrrrrr what!? Lee what did you just say…no I mean I heard you I mean…just stay….you know what I be back k…don't follow me cause I not feeling well….bye Lee,' and with that Sakura disappeared from Lee sight and decided to do some more heavy drinking with Ino however while she was yelling at Lee she had caught some unwanted attention and before she knew it a pair of eyes could be felt on her back.

…

Hinata knew she was going to be late! She insisted that Neji go and after he took a mere 2 hours getting dress he decided not to go. Hinata almost went ballistic but she decided to calm down and just ask her driver to drop her. One thing to note about Hinata she was beyond rich. About 30 minutes after they dropped her speculations was right…she was indeed late. As she stepped inside he noted that everyone's car was parked including one that she never saw at this party before but knew. Just as she was making her way inside she spotted him, 'Sasssukee-ssaammaa,' she addressed him. Hinata and Sasuke were both born into prestigious families…families that happen to be friends..and this is how Sasuke and Hinata know each other. Hinata is also one of the few people out of Sasuke's inner circle who know about his past and what he had accomplished. 'Aa,' Sasuke replied…he wasn't much of a talker…well that all depended on who he was talking too. He decided that it would be rude not to ask Hinata about her family and he thus engaged her in a brief conversation quite aware of the pair of angry eyes on him however poor Hinata was oblivious to them which made this situation all the more interesting. Hinata was telling Sasuke about Neji when they heard a loud outburst which turned out to be Sakura. Sasuke wonder if all this was to get him and Hinata's attention but Sakura quickly disappeared after her words to Lee and Sasuke thought now was a good time to pay her a visit. He quickly wrapped things up with Hinata which wasn't hard since he could tell she was really looking for someone else to chat with, and go see Saakuurrrrwwaaa. He left from by the entrance and made his way to the bar where she was sitting, her face away from his view, her bare cream back the only thing visible….not that he mind. His eyes were creating abstract holes into her back, he could tell. He was so close but he didn't know what to say…what to tell this woman…this person he felt connected to in such a strange way.

….

Sakura was sipping on her margarita when she felt the presence of someone next to her, she wasn't surprise when it turned out to be Sasuke…he had that sexy look on his face…unfortunately for him Sakura was too pissed to be seduced. 'Why are you here Sasuke?' she asked in the most menacing and uninterested tone she could pull off but instead of Sasuke's expression changing to hurt or guilt he looked amused which made Sakura even most angry. 'Why don't you go meet the person you're here to see,' Sakura remarked again. 'OHH but I'm not here to meet Hinata, Sakura so don't be so jealous!' Sasuke replied giving a soft, brief chuckle after. 'Ohh please why would I be jealous…I'm not your girlfriend and you're not mines plus Hinata is attending our party so she can't be the one your meeting!' Sakura was getting really fed up of Sasuke games when all her questions were finally answered but Naruto.

…

'Teme you finally made it' Naruto grinned. 'Yes Dobe…I had to go to your apartment to pick up my file…the one for the investment and then I met Hinata at the door' Sasuke replied. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard…Naruto and Sasuke were friends…something was very fishy here..'Naruto explain!?' before Sasuke could even say anything Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the male washroom, quickly blurting out 'we'll be back soon Sak just need to pee!'

…

 **Ok I'm sorry to end it so but I'll try to update soon ok….you guys probably wondering who was the guy Sakura thought came into the restaurant…it definitely wasn't Saskue..hmmm….hope you enjoy and R &R and follow…**


End file.
